Entre-Nous (Between Us)
by Jean Swift
Summary: Audrey befriends Remus and gets entwined with The Marauders. Between getting lessons in French from Sirius, sorting out teenage drama and Death Eater threats; Audrey's life will never be the same. SiriusXOC
1. Prologue

A/N: A Big thanks to my beta reader **Spark Writer**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"_A story has no beginning or end: arbitrarily one chooses that moment of experience from which to look back or from which to look ahead." - Graham Greene_

**Prologue**

The sound of my hurried steps bounced off the dungeon walls, eerie with amplification. I spied an end to the long empty corridor and my heartbeat increased a bit more with anticipation. I crossed my fingers in prayer, that the corridor on the other side would lead me to the right path to the Hufflepuff common room. However all hopes were dashed when I turned the corner and came to a dead-end.

I stopped in my tracks, the panic that I had been keeping at bay now clawing its way up and exercising a tight grip over my heart and throat. I was hopelessly lost in the dungeons of Hogwarts and that too on my second day at the school. My panicked mind conjured up scary scenarios where I would never be able to find my way back to my common room ever again, damned forever to wander through the maze that was Hogwarts' dungeons till I died and even then I would become a ghost and not a kind non-scary one like the Fat Friar but rather like the Slytherin House ghost The Bloody Baron. Tears had begun to sting my eyes, when I heard the sound of footsteps. I whirled around, my heart thumping a tattoo on my ribcage. The dungeons, I had been told by kind seniors, specifically the gloomy parts like the one I was lost in, were the Slytherin's domain.

From what I had been told about members of said house, I should rather prefer becoming a gloomy wandering ghost to becoming their prey.

So I clutched my wand tightly to my chest, searching my brain for all the spells I had learned in the last two days and slowly started backing myself towards the wall. The steps became louder and louder falling in rhythm with my heartbeat until finally they rounded a corner and I came face to face with a boy my age. His grey eyes widened when they met mine and then widened further when he saw the wand I was pointing at him.

We stood there for a few seconds in silence, neither sure what to say or do.

Finally he spoke up, "Well? Are you going to hex me anytime soon?"

I started at the sudden sound of his voice, then stared at him in bewilderment; he raised his eyebrows expectantly, "Umm, I... don't want to," I replied hesitantly.

Now both of his eyebrows had disappeared under the curly hair that was almost in his eyes.

"Don't want to or can't?" He smirked, a knowing look in his eyes that made me bristle.

However, he had struck the truth so I muttered, reluctantly, "Both?"

His smirk turned into a grin, "Let me guess, Hufflepuff?"

My eyes widened, "How did you know?!"

His grin only grew in size as he replied, "A lucky guess."

My brows furrowed as I recalled my earlier concerns, "Which house are you from?"

His grin turned into an understanding smile, "Gryffindor", he stepped forward and extended a hand, "I am Sirius Black."

I stared at his hand and then directed my gaze to his face. There was a lingering smile on his lips and his eyes were sparkling in the light from the torches on the wall. I liked the rather open and approachable look there and so I lowered my wand and grasped his hand, "Audrey Westfall."

**A/N: **Hey guys! So, I have decided to try my hand at a multi-chaptered story, however since I don't have much experience with said type of story, I have decided to limit each chapter (except the Prologue and the Epilogue) to between 1000-3000 words. I hope to update weekly. Do Review! It provides motivation to keep writing.


	2. Breakfast and Swear Words

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Just the plot.

**Chapter - Breakfast and Swear Words**

My eyes opened of their own accord, while my mind protested that it wanted some more sleep. So as a compromise I lay like that for some time just staring at the ceiling as I mused over my dream or rather the memory that had sneaked into my sleep in the form of a dream.

It had been an experience that left me wary of wandering in the dungeons alone, in fact, even now six and a half years later, I only traversed the dungeons with some company. That was also the first time I had met Sirius Black and the last time I had had a proper conversation with him. After the initial greeting he had informed me that I was actually standing right outside the Slytherin common room and then accompanied me to my own one. How he had known the afore-mentioned locations by the second day of school I had never thought to ask.

On the way to the common room he had asked me facts about myself and I had told him with the candidness that only two children can share right after their first meeting, about my muggle-born heritage to my parents distrust of the wizarding world and about my pet dog Brownie.

He had listened attentively and asked a lot of questions as he accompanied me till the portrait of fruits near the barrels that lead to the Hufflepuff common room. And then with a smirk and a cheesy salute he left. I stood there watching his retreating back till he turned a corner. It was only as I was lying safely ensconced under my patchwork quilt that I realised that I had not learned anything about him other than his name and house.

We hadn't talked much after that. Had exchanged the occasional smiles and nods during the first year but even that had become tinged with awkwardness and we had lost all contact even though we shared a lot of classes and resided in the same castle for the better part of an year.

So now I wondered, why did I have the dream about him? Was it a sign? Was he also staying back for the Christmas break? Maybe we would get the chance to rekindle our acquaintance...

I sighed at my day-dreams, the lack of any kind of love-life was making me desperate, I thought bitterly. Sirius Black was just a childhood acquaintance and nothing more. With a shake of my head to clear all the sleepiness I got up and started getting ready for the day.

Leisurely I made my way towards the empty Hufflepuff table and glanced towards the other tables to see who else had stayed back and no I didn't wish that Sirius had. Not at all. There were two younger Ravenclaw students and a seventh year Slytherin already eating breakfast but no one was present at the Gryffindor table. I did _not_ heave a sigh of disappointment..

I was on my second piece of buttered toast when I was pulled out of my perusal of the day's Daily Profit by the sound of someone clearing their throat. I looked up to see Remus Lupin standing in front of me, a shy smile on his face.

"Hey Audrey, mind if I sit with you?"

I stared dumbly at him, you have to understand that this was far from a normal occurrence for me and left me mute for a minute.

Remus started to fidget minutely under my stare and hurried to explain, "There is no one else of our batch who is staying back you see and I thought, you know... that we could, umm.. sit together...?"

"Uhhm yeah sure, why not, of course.." Okay, feel free to shut up anytime now stupid mouth.

I spread all the stuff that i had placed within hand's reach more evenly around the table so that he could reach it just as well, and to busy my hands too.

He settled down opposite me and reached for the pitcher of pumpkin juice, there was an awkward silence as we both fumbled around for a topic of conversation.

"Soooo..." I stretched the 'o' for an unnecessarily long time, just to fill the silence with some noise but it tapered off and left me looking everywhere than at him in embarrassment.

Suddenly I heard a chuckle and I looked up to see Remus covering his mouth with a hand, presumably to hide a grin. "I am sorry", he raised his hands, palms up with a sheepish grin when I raised my eyebrows at him," but I am not good at breaking-the-ice conversations and I am just relieved that neither are you. No offence," he added.

I tried but couldn't keep the grin off my face. I shook my head in amusement, "None taken."

We grinned at each other, the non ice-breaking conversation leaving the ice broken.

"So," this time it was him, "have you started on any of the holiday homework?"

I shook my head, "Nu-uh, though I am _hoping _to finish it before Christmas." After a slight pause I added, "There really is no chance of that happening, however. I know deep down that I will only finish it a day or so before the holidays end."

He chuckled, "I could help you if you like, though I have to warn you that I suc- _ahem_\- that i am not very good at potions."

I snorted at his quick change of words, "you don't have to censor yourself around me Remus, we live in a co-ed boarding school, there is hardly anything that I haven't heard."

Remus made a face as he paused in spreading a copious amount of jam on his toast, "Oh don't worry it's not you, I just try to cut down on the swearing during the holidays, since God knows I do enough of it during the rest of the year. Being around James and Sirius... It just comes naturally, you know?"

My ears had perked up at a certain someone's name but at his words and the rather wry expression on his face, a laugh escaped from my throat.

"Oh I bet, in fact I think that before graduation they will make even McGonagall curse. In public." We grinned.

He adopted a mock horrified expression on his face, "Please don't ever give them this idea or we'll have a raging competition on our hands. I can just imagine what will happen," and clearing is throat he started to impersonate a cheery voice, "'Who can make McGonagall swear the most?!" Then in a deeper voice, he continued, "The loser will give the winner a butterbeer if its muttered," back to the cheery voice, "A firewhisky if its aloud but in private", the deeper one, "And a whole _party _if it is aloud _and_ in public.'"

He shook his head at the scenario while I buried my head in my hands as I laughed long and hard because even though I didn't know the two too well but from their antics over the years I could very well imagine them doing something like this.

He was finished with breakfast by the time I managed to control my laughter, I got the feeling that it wasn't even that funny but I think the presence of Remus and the attention he was paying me had resulted in a ticklish sensation in my stomach and a giddy feeling which made me laugh extra hard. I was pretty sure that some latent embarrassment would creep up on me late at night and make me bury my head in a pillow, but right now I didn't care. I was in the presence of a cute boy and we were getting along surprisingly well.

"So", he smiled at me, his chocolate coloured eyes exuding warmth, "what shall we do now?"

He had just finished a sentence when an owl swooped down from the ceiling and dropped a scarlet letter on the table in front of us and rapidly took flight. Remus and I stared first at the owl and then down at the letter, both paling rapidly as we realised just what it was.

**A/N: **So, here's the first chapter, in one week, as promised! I get points for my punctuality, right? Though I feel that I made Remus a bit OOC here, however since he _was_ a teenager at that time and was in constant company of the other Marauders, they must have rubbed off on him a little, right?

Do Review! Please, please, please?


	3. The Scarlet Letter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Oh My God guys, I made such a big blunder. I uploaded the third chapter as the second chapter. . T.T

I am so sorry; I can be such a scatterbrain. This is the legit 2nd chapter. And the 3rd chapter (which I had put as the 2nd chapter because of my stupidity) is now the 3rd chapter. I really hope this doesn't put people off from this fic

* * *

**Chapter – The Scarlet Letter**

"Is that yours?" he asked hopefully. I took a quick peek at the envelope and shook my head rapidly, "Nope", my voice had an unmistakable relieved note to it.

Grimacing, he bent forward and picked the howler up by tips of his thumb and his fore-finger.

"Sirius," he stated, shaking his head and then hanging it in defeat, "Best to get it over with," and with a cringe as if it was physically hurting him, he tore open the envelope.

Immediately an overly exuberant voice filled the almost empty hall, and now I could link it to the slightly deeper voice that Remus had been impersonating, "_Moony, my mate, how you doin'?!_" I caught Remus rolling his eyes and stifled a laugh even as I wondered over the nickname, "_I hope this howler reaches you in the best of health and hopefully not in the middle of a wank or a good shag, since goodness knows you need that._" Remus covered his face with his hands and the tips of his ears were a bright pink in colour. I myself was turning a tad red. Sirius however was ignorant of our embarrassment, "_By the way, this howler was totally James idea_ -"

A different voice interrupted him, "_No it was _not!"

"_Oh, please James,_" Sirius continued, "_We all know that you love embarrassing Remus and playing pranks on the innocent populace and chatting up all two legged beings in skirts_-"

Once again James interrupted him, "_That's _you! ALL YOU! _I am devoted to my darling flower_," here the voice held an unmistakable reverent quality, "_My beautiful Lily_."

"_Snort,_" Sirius snorted the word, "_Whatever, you obsessed psycho. At least now we all know that I am cooler than you. _Anyway," he emphasised and increased his volume on the word to override all the incomprehensible shouts in the background, "_Last night we went to Leaky Cauldron and you'll never guess who we met there? Venus Vane! And Merlin's saggy balls, you won't believe how hot she looked mate. And her knockers, they were so.._big,_ you know?! And her-"_

Remus had a sudden coughing fit which blocked out the rest of Sirius' sentence, I squirmed in my seat, looking anywhere but at him. Would it be rude to just stand up and leave without a word or to sit here and listen?

When he stopped I caught the end of Sirius' sentence, _"-and we are meeting up again tomorrow night. Don't worry, I'll keep you updated with every single detail of our _date night."

By now Remus was banging his head against the table, groaning "Please don't," between each dull thud. I smothered my laugh behind my hand.

"_Anyway mate, I'll talk to you later, yeah? Oh and about your furry little problem," _Remus stopped his banging and slowly looked up to stare at the letter, his face pale as a ghost as he looked at me from the corner of his eyes, I studiously ignored his gaze. Whatever they were talking about it was none of my business, I should have left a long time ago but now it felt like the window of opportunity had passed and it would be even more awkward/rude if I left now and I was anxious that if it got any more awkward then maybe Remus wouldn't talk to me again and our recent acquaintance would also peter off like the one with Sirius did. "_Mate, I- we just wanted to reiterate the offer, you could still come and stay with us for the holidays, you know Mr and Mrs. Potter would back us up" _his voice had gone quiet and uncharacteristically serious, "_we can still arrange with Dumbledore for you to come here. Its not too late, so just... just think about it yeah?"_Then he continued in the cheerful voice of before, "_Now, I'll leave you to your wanking-"_

_"Oh and Moony," _James voice interrupted whatever Sirius was going to say, "_I forgot my BertyBotts-"_

_"Write your own letter Prongs! Cheerio Moony. Don't forget to reply!" _And with that the Howler burst into flames leaving behind ashes and a ringing silence in the Great Hall.

In the ensuing hush we stared at the remains of the letter.

"Still up for doing some homework and umm..forgetting this ever happened?" I questioned from beneath my lashes.

"Merlin, _yes._"

The smile that we shared as we vacated our places and walked to the Entrance Hall, was identical - relieved and yet still slightly nervous.

"Lets start with Charms, yeah?"

I nodded, still smiling.

"Okay, I'll just run up for a moment and bring the stuff then lets meet in the Charms' section in the library."

This time my nod was accompanied with a quiet, "Okay."

We dawdled there for another moment waiting for the other to leave first but neither wanting to be the first one. Then with a quick nod in my direction, Remus hurried up the stairs. He stopped at the top of the staircase, on the landing and turned to throw a quick grin in my direction before disappearing from sight.

I didn't even consciously realise that I was grinning, though the warmth of cheeks made me aware of my blush as I myself made my way down to gather my own studying supplies, my rather morose mood of the morning having vanished like dirt after a good _Scourigify_.

Much of the rest of the day was spent in the Charms' section of the library, at a table pushed against the wall and bathed in the pale wintry sunlight which reflected off the lake of which the window gave a bedazzling view.

I stretched my hands above my head, a few hours later, and revelled in the feeling of muscles stretching and bones popping.

Remus looked up and smirked, "Had enough for today?"

I gave him a rueful smile, "This may be the first time that I have finished the homework of two subjects on the first day of holidays."

He chuckled sheepishly, "I am sorry, I know spending time with me can be a bit boring-"

I cut him off with a wave of my hand, "Of course not, contrary to popular belief, silence or working together in silence is not boring, it has a certain..." I flailed my arms, searching for a proper word, "... a certain _tranquillity_ to it, a camaraderie that even the most simulating conversations may fail to establish."

I return my eyes to see him staring at me, a small smiling stretching his lips, "What?" I muttered, my cheeks heating up.

"Nothing," his smile widened and stretched an old scar near his lips into white relief, "you have just put everything that I have felt, and tried and failed to verbalize to my friends for the past six and a half years into words."

I returned his grin, "Well, you can quote me on that if you need to."

"You know what? I may just do that," and he winked at me.


	4. Selfishness and Emotional Blackmail

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Just the plot.

**A/N: **Hey guys, so I made a BIG blunder. I posted the 3rd chapter (this chapter) as the 2nd chapter. So please go back and read the 2nd chapter, which is the latest that I have updated. But now I have made all the necessary corrections.

I am so so so sorry. Please feel free to ask any questions that you may have. Next update will be next week on Wednesday as usual.

**Chapter – Selfishness and Emotional Blackmail**

_Audrey,_

_How are you? Christmas holidays are just not the same without you. Aiden misses you so much, my poor boy, as do your father and I, have no doubt; but Aiden, he has been moping around ever since we told him that you won't be coming with us to the States. I really wish you would come with us. _

_I know that I am just repeating what I said in my past letters, and you are going to continue ignoring my pleas as you have been doing ever since you 'grew up'. I really can't understand what happened, you used to be such an obedient child, always listening to what we told you but now look at you, all of a sudden turning all _independent_ on your poor parents and willfully deciding to stay in school without prior discussion or permission, from us! And your father, I honestly don't know what is going on in his mind, allowing you to do whatever you like. Do you really wish to spend Christmas, a festival that celebrates the _family, _apart from your blood family?! Since when did friends become so important in your life that you are going to leave us to stay with _them. _And where will you go for mass? Does that school of yours even have a church?! _

_We haven't seen your Grandma and Aunt Ingrid and her family for such a long time, don't you wish to meet them? You are always jumping to meet your father's brothers and _their _family, so why not my mother and Ingrid? I bet you would get along wonderfully with Rose and Natalie now. Please sweetie, we may still be able to arrange with your headmaster and you can just, you know, arrive straight to the United States through the chimney. Won't you reconsider your decision for your poor mother's sake?_

_My heart can't bear the image of you spending Christmas all alone. You still have time to reconsider your decision, or you'll just end up spending the holidays in regret. _

_Your mother_

I folded the letter carefully, placed it in my bed-side drawer and then did a face-plant onto my bed. This was the most recent of the seven letters I had gotten from my mother since my decision to stay in school during the winter holidays and it wasn't even the worst one. The starting ones had had me in tears but I hadn't backed down from the first major decision I had made in my life. Now they didn't affect me as much, also I got the feeling that dad was starting to wear her down.

There were several reasons why I wasn't going home for the holidays, none of which included my supposed extreme attachment to my friends as my mother had repeatedly accused me of. In fact, none of my friends had even stayed back for the holidays. The first reason was the financial strain the trip was going to cause, two-way air tickets for four people didn't come cheap, not only that but our Aunt Ingrid and Grandma didn't have enough place for us to stay (or so they said) and so the hotel fare would be considerable. My dad was the financial manager in a bank but even on his salary, the trip would put a heavy dent on the family savings, so to lighten his load a little, I had suggested this idea of staying behind,to him and only him, during the summer holidays. While he had protested at first, I had managed to wheedle him into agreeing by pointing out my second reason - my Aunt Ingrid, and her family.

Let's just say that, that if my father could have avoided this visit, he would have, he dislikes them almost as much as me. Almost. _He _after all doesn't have to make nice with the cousins from hell.

My third reason was highly selfish, well so was the second... but not more than this. I had just wanted to defy my mother. I had wanted to make a decision on my own, one that would show her that I wasn't just 'her daughter' but rather an individual who had an identity apart from her. Whose life she couldn't always control.

But anyway, now I was more determined than ever to show them, _her, _that I didn't regret my choice and this wasn't a mistake.

And it turns out, that staying in Hogwarts during Christmas wasn't going to be so bad after all.

I rolled onto my back, a dreamy grin on my face. It felt pretty good to get attention from a guy, specially a cute one. And it was _Remus_, one of the _Marauders_.

Most of the guys that I knew who were cute were either committed or didn't pay attention to me. I was the typical Hufflepuff mouse, quite and slightly nerdy, so wasn't paid much attention to by the brawnier sex. This was largely due to the fact that my quiet nature and even quieter looks made me a 'safe' friend for the girls. I think, though i haven't mentioned this to anyone, that they felt that I wasn't likely to steal their boyfriends, or bitch about them or be competition material and hence I had a lot of girl-friends. A _lot_ of them. In fact I was on talking terms with all the girls in my year from all four houses with only a notable few exception. And so, in the crowd with my better looking girl-friends, I was the one who was largely ignored by the guys.

_Oh God, I talked to Remus Lupin today, even did my homework with him, and then had dinner with him at his table!_ At these thoughts all the tingling warmth in my stomach that had been present since breakfast, traveled out of me in a burst of giddy giggles. I recalled the letter to Remus by his friends, and Sirius and James' antics, they still brought a flush to my face. And it was so weird that both Remus and I were staying here in the holidays contrary to the wishes of those close to us. But I was curious of his reasons for staying behind, I mean even if he hadn't wanted to go home, he could very well stay with his friends, so why wasn't he?

And there had been the strange moment during dinner when the howler had come up as a topic of conversation and I had remarked that Sirius didn't seem like the type to write letters and he had said quietly with a strangely somber kind of expression on his face, "He isn't usually." And that had been it. He had been quiet and contemplative all through dinner after that and we had parted ways in the Entrance Hall with a smile and mutual "Goodnights."

Was there trouble in the Marauder paradise?

_It isn't any of my business_, I told myself firmly, who knew the kind of problems the Marauders had. I didn't want to tangle myself in them. Christmas with one of them was enough for me.

And still the prospect of winter holidays in Hogwarts had never looked better.


	5. Photographs and Shakespeare

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **So I have fixed the 2nd and 3rd chapter and this is the legit 4th chapter. -.-'

Next update will be in two weeks, that is, next to next Wednesday. I really haven't had the time to catch up on my writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter and do Review!

**Chapter – Photographs and Shakespeare**

I woke up next day with a smile on my face, which vanished when I checked my bedside clock. There was no way I was going to be in time for breakfast. I hurried through my morning ablutions then raced into the great hall on the off chance that maybe I would be able to salvage some leftovers but as I skidded to a halt in the entrance hall, it took only a glance to realize that breakfast was indeed over. Only a few stragglers remained, of which, I realized with a sinking heart, Remus Lupin was not one.

I spied someone sitting alone at my house table and having nothing better to do, went over to investigate. It was Reginald Cattermole, a fourth year and the younger brother of my good friend Vernicia.

"Hey Reg," I greeted him, laying a hand on his shoulder. I was, however, forced to take a step back when he jumped and turned around, startled.

"A-Audrey," he stuttered out, his face pale and a fist clenched to his chest.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," I held up my palms to show my good faith and he relaxed slightly, and settled back down on the bench. I took a seat next to him. "What are you doing here Reg? Nici said that you guys were going to go to your grandparents place in Plymouth, she never told me you were staying back?"

"I- uhh.." he stumbled over his words for a few more moments, looking for an adequate explanation it seemed, and my brow furrowed. Reg was a good guy, not the brightest or the most quick-witted but loyal and steadfast, and it wasn't like him to falter over his words or try to hide things. A movement in my peripheral vision caught my eye and I spied something crunched in his fist that he was trying stuff in his robe's pocket inconspicuously.

"Reg, come on, what is it? You are worrying me now. Is it something about Nici? Did something happen to her?" I automatically jumped to the worst conclusion, but he started waving his hands in front of my face.

"Audrey, Audrey," he spoke over me, "its nothing like that. Nici is perfectly fine. And yes we were supposed to go to Plymouth, she is there right now in fact, so don't worry."

My brow smoothened and I let out a sigh of relief then realized how he had ducked my initial questions it furrowed again in confusion, "Then what are you doing here?"

He physically ducked from my questioning stare, this time, "Its nothing," he mumbled.

My eyes narrowed into a suspicious glare as I assessed him and then zoned in on the piece of paper that was now on the desk with a loose fist over it. Before I could rethink my action, I thrust out my hand and pulled out the paper from his fist before he even knew I had moved. Having a younger brother gives you fast reflexes.

"Hey!" he cried but I was already over the bench and power walking out of the great hall. "Give that back!" but I ignored him and focused on the paper in front of me. It was a picture of me and my friends in the Entrance Hall, right after our last O.W.L. In it I was standing with one arm around Vernicia's shoulders and the other around Mary Macdonald's waist. Emmeline Vance stood beside Vernicia, her arms crossed over her chest and feet apart; while Lily Evans stood primly on the other side of Mary with Marlene McKinnon beside her. We were all smiling at the camera, or smirking in Emmeline's case but then Marlene leaned forward with her hands on her knees, and started winking at the camera and squeezing her breasts out with the inside of her elbows and we all burst into laughter.

All of the girls in the group have a copy of the picture but how did Reg get a hold of one? And _why_?

I was mulling over this when I crashed into someone coming into the Great Hall. A warm hand steadied me before I could land onto my butt; I looked up into the grass green eyes of Remus. In the second that we were staring in each other's eyes, Reginald caught up with me and snatched the photo out of my limp hand.

Instantly I snapped out of the trance, but Reg was already hurrying away from me. I decided against shouting after him, we were bound to run into each other before the holidays' ended, and stared after him in confusion.

"Hey, what was that?" Remus asked from behind me.

I turned and my nose brushed his collar, we were that close; I instantly took a step back and so did he.

I started fiddling with the end of my ponytail, "Beats me, he was acting so weird."

"So you do know him and it wasn't a random person snatching things out of your hand?" he joked.

I grinned at him, "Yes, that was Reginald Cattermole, Vernicia Cattermole, who is in-"

"Ravenclaw, I know," he motioned with his hand for me to continue.

"Yeah, he is her brother, fourth year Hufflepuff. And that was a photo of me and my friend that he just snatched from me, which I had kind of nabbed from him just a minute before."

He raised his brows, "Why exactly did he have that?"

I shrugged and stared off into the Entrance Hall where Reg had vanished, more as a tactic to avoid looking at Remus, than anything, "I think that was Nici's copy of the picture, I'll write to her and ask."

"That wasn't what I-" he started then shook his head, "Leave it. Anyway, I noticed you weren't at breakfast so..." he trailed off.

I raised my eyebrows, he raised his right hand and glanced at it pointedly, so I looked down. He was holding a small picnic basket. My eyes widened and I quickly looked up at him.

He was rubbing the back of his neck and looking off to the side, "Its not much, just some fruits, and pumpkin juice." When I just continued to stare at him, he hastily added, "I got the elves to pack it for me, they even conjured the basket."

I finally found my voice, "You know where the kitchens are?" I asked, my brows climbing.

He dropped his hand from his neck, his body loosening, "Uhh, yeah, James and Sirius discovered them in first year, they are _au fait_ with the paintings as well as the house elves."

My mouth was hanging open at that point and he laughed at my expression, "I'll take you there sometime if you want," he started walking to the tables and I followed him like a puppy, "In fact," he continued, while taking out various food items from the basket, "I am pretty surprised you don't know about them already, they are right next to the Hufflepuff common room."

I was staring at all the food which was way more than what he had mentioned but looked up at this, "Aaaand how exactly do you know where the Hufflepuff common room is?" I asked with an amused twist to my mouth.

He grinned, "There's not much we don't know about Hogwarts, honestly."

"Spoken just like an arrogant Gryffindor Mr. Lupin," I spoke before my mind caught up with my tongue and I wanted to slap my hands over my mouth. _What the hell did I just say, and did that tone really come out of my mouth?! _But I gamely kept the wicked grin on my face, when he looked up his eyebrows slightly raised under the flop of his light brown hair. But he was grinning too, mischievously.

"Well, Ms. Westfall, if its true, then the arrogance is well deserved won't you say?"

I grinned back, relaxing and picked up a croissant, "But is it true? That is the question."

"I thought 'to be or not to be' was the question?" He returned.

My mouth parted in surprise, "You know Shakespeare?"

He shrugged, "I read. He is the most widely read."

"Blimey! That's the bee's knees! I don't know anyone here who has read any of Shakespeare's works, I mean maybe Lily might have but the topic never came up." I made a mental note to ask Lily.

Remus had picked up a pear and was taking neat little bites, "Shakespeare's works are there in the library you know?"

"Are they?" I asked polishing off my croissant and buttering and jamming up my toast, "I never bothered searching. There is no particular 'fictional' section in the library and Madam Pince scares me, she's always there whenever I pick up a book breathing down my neck and its so distracting that I just can't properly browse!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"I know what you mean, she can be a bit much sometimes and with friends like mine, you can't even imagine the scrutiny she puts me through," his annoyed face made me laugh, "I am serious!" he exclaimed in response to my laughter then immediately put his face in his hands, "Oh God, I can just imagine him coming here and saying 'No, you're Remus!'"

That made me laugh harder, in fact I was choking on my toast by this time, while he banged his head against the table.

"Please stop," I choked out, "You'll make me suffocate and lose all your brain cells too, if you keep that up."

He stopped at last and looked at me with a rueful smile, "I just realised how much head banging I do whenever the topic of my friends come up."

"That you do."

He smiled, and handed the still coughing me some pumpkin juice in a transfigured glass "Come on, eat up." He waited for me to finish the pumpkin juice, and then asked, "So, got any plans after this?"

I looked up at him from under my lashes, "Well, aside from writing that letter to Nici, no. Why?"

He started tapping his nails on the table, and studied his fingers, "I was thinking, you know," the pace of the tapping picked up, "that we could, kind of, I don't know, go to Hogsmeade?"

My face lit up but then scrunched in consternation, "But will we get permission?"

The tapping stopped, the small smile grew, "Oh we won't need permission."

**A/N: **Soooo? What do you think? Sirius is going to make an appearance soon ;)

Review please?


	6. Flumes and Tests

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Hey guys! I know I know, I was supposed to post this about five months back, but life happened and I am so, so sorry I just wasn't able to do it. I recently started my post grad and so I can't promise that I'll be regular hereafter nor can I promise to update weekly. But monthly for sure!

Hope you like this chapter, it has an OC whom I absolutely love, so do review and tell me what you think about him! :D

* * *

**Chapter – Flumes and Tests**

"Careful its a slide, so drop in when I call out from below," so saying, Remus turned and tapped the hunched-back of Gunhilda and muttered, "_Dissendium._"

We spent the next hour or so in the rather narrow and low to the point of claustrophobia, passageway which eventually emerged into, much to my surprise, Honeydukes.

By the time we emerged into the main shop, my heart was racing and adrenaline was making me light-headed and giddy. I couldn't believe that I had sneaked out of school! Lets just ignore the fact that it was during a holiday, it still counts. I couldn't wait to tell, Nici! And Edgar! And Emily, and Emmeline, and Mary, and Marlene, and Lily... Okay so maybe not Lily. She would have apoplexy.

We roamed the aisles, Remus exercised extreme restraint while picking up the various confections, one chocolate frog, three chocolate wands, one chocolate cauldron, a small pack of Toothflossing Stringmints and that was it; embarrassed, I immediately put back five of my ten sugar quills.

I was examining with equal amounts revulsion and interest the "New Arrivals" section, it contained something called blood-flavoured lollipops (who would want to eat that?!), when I felt a presence over my shoulder. Since Remus and I were the only ones in the shop as far as I had seen, without turning around I conveyed my thoughts, "Hey Remus, look at these, who would _want_ to eat that?"

"Well," a low, silky voice, which did _not_ belong to Remus said, "you can never tell with humans, they have the most," here the voice dipped, both in tone and in space, I could feel the warm exhale of breath on my ear as the person said, "_amazing _kinks."

I whipped around, and took a quick step back, right into the shelf holding the lollipops. The tall, thin blonde man who had spoken, extended a hand to steady the shelf, effectively caging me with his body, "Careful there, sweetheart," he murmured, bending down, his eyes were a dark blue colour, his nose long and puffy at the end and his mouth wide, "now then, why don't you tell me about your kinks, in detail." My eyes widened as he bent even further, we were almost nose to nose, I opened my mouth to say something, shout for help, but he continued, "After all, someone who looks so innocent with eyes like dark chocolate, yet sneaks out of Hogwarts must have some interesting hobbies, am I right?"

I gulped. _Busted._

"Nectorius, what are you doing?" We both turned to see Remus standing at the end of the aisle, with a frown clouding his face. The blond guy, Nectorius, immediately straightened up, his face brightened, and his wide mouth stretched into an even wider smile.

"Remus!" he exclaimed and with two fluid steps he was gathering Remus into his arms. As I watched mouth agape, Nectorius crushed Remus' face into his chest and wrapped his long arms around his, effectively engulfing the whole of Remus' shorter frame with his body and started shaking him around, like a child would his favourite stuffed toy.

I heard words coming from Remus, but they were muffled. His captor, however, understood them and immediately let go of him.

"Oh my, Remy, have you grown taller?" he cooed bending down, much like he had done with me and looking into Remus' eyes, but while with me he had been flirtatious, with Remus he was bursting with affection. He then proceeded to pull Remus' pink tinted cheeks

My mouth was on the ground by now.

Remus batted him away, "Stop it, Nectorius." Yep, he was definitely blushing. Nectorius stopped, but his face still had a bright smile, with a mischievous edge to it. "Anyway, what are you even doing here? I thought you were in France with Benjy?"

Nectorius' smile vanished, his face looked completely different without it, like familiar places had the uncanny ability of appearing twisted and altered at night. Then it was back, dimmer, though. "Yeah, well mom and dad needed me here more, so, here I am," he extended his hands in a flourish.

Remus' was searching his face with a furrowed brow, and he opened his mouth to say something but Nectorius beat him to it, "But what are _you _doing here Remy? And where is the rest of your gang?" His face brightened even more and he leaned forward eagerly, "Is Shaggy Doo here with you?"

Remus' face twitched with a suppressed smile, "No, Sirius isn't here." Nectorius' face fell comically.

While all through this I had been standing quietly in the corner, perfectly okay with not being included in the conversation but at this a choked laugh escaped me and suddenly, Nectorius turned with a decidedly evil grin on his face which sobered and made me want to run for cover, he continued speaking to Remus, "And who is this? Did you go and got yourself a girlfriend Remy?"

Heat flooded my face, but before I could say something Remus snapped, "No, and would you stop calling me that?!"

Nectorius turned to Remus, with nostrils flared and indignation presesnt in the way he cocked his hip and placed his fist on it, "Well, you started it first, calling me 'Nectorius'!" His lip protruded in a pout, "I thought you liked me?"

Remus sighed, "I'm sorry, _Tori_, but would you please stop calling me that and ring up our purchases? Audrey and I have to get back to the castle soon."

Nectorius smiled smugly, as he advanced towards the cash register and we followed him, "So you are together," he stated.

"No," Remus said forcefully, "we just came _here_ together. We got bored in the castle and decided to visit." He turned towards me and smiled warmly, "Audrey's a good friend."

His words evoked a conflicting warmth and slight, very_ slight_ disappointment.

I smiled back.

Nectorius was still smiling smugly, as he rounded the counter behind the cash register, an impish gleam in his eyes, "Sure, whatever you say. I just know that when I told you about the _secret _passage from Hogwarts to Honeydukes I knew that you would tell about it to only those who were close to and trusted implicitly by you and your friends." He paused and then said with a smile heavy with insinuation, "And you have always done exactly that. You Remus especially, have always chosen your friends very carefully and were even more selective in revealing your secrets. After all who would know better than you, the price of secrets?" Remus stiffened and shot him a glare but he ignored it and continues, "So Audrey," he leaned on the counter with his head in his hands, "would you like to try some of those blood-flavoured lollipops? Sucking on them gives the lips a particularly seductive crimson colour, and guys love that, especially those," he glanced slyly at Remus from the corner of his eyes, "more _animal _than others."

Remus slammed his purchases on the counter, and forced his words out through gritted teeth, "Just ring these up."

With a catty smile, Nectorius rung up both of our purchases, while I glanced between the two in confusion.

What had just happened? While I got the innuendo, and the fact that Nectorius thought there was something between Remus and me, the rest of it seemed to be some kind of an inside joke and I felt a bit left out. And just who was Nectorius?

Remus answered the question as we walked away from the counter, "That's Nectorius Flume, Ambrosius Flume's only son and heir to Honeydukes. He is also," he glanced at me then away, "gay."

My mouth parted on a long "Ohhh."

"But," my brow crinkled, "he was kind of," I hesitated, and tilted my head to look up at him inquisitively, and whispered "flirting with me."

Behind us, Nectorius called out a cheery, "Do come again!"

Remus raised a hand in a silent farewell and turned to address me, "That's just how Nectorius is, he flirts with everything and everyone."

"I can still hear you, you know," said boy called out from the counter.

"Oh, I know," Remus answered back, smirking.

We stepped out of the store together; I was fishing in my pocket for one of the liquorice wands to suck on and crashed into Remus' back.

He turned around and quickly moved out of the way. "Hey," I looked up at him, "why did you stop?"

In response, he tipped his head towards the sky and held out his hand. My gaze followed his arm and watched as a small, fluffy piece of a cloud floated down into his hand, my head snapped up to look at the sky.

"Oh yay, it's snowing," I restrained myself from clapping my hands in delight but beamed nevertheless.

Remus grimaced, "Travelling back to the castle is going to be hell." My face fell, he was right. He must have seen my expression because he quickly added, "But we still have some time before it starts in earnest, why don't we get a butterbeer to warm ourselves up before heading back?"

I nodded enthusiastically, "Lets."

After a quick stop at The Three Broomsticks, with just enough time to gulp down a butterbeer each we started back for Hogwarts.

As we trudged back through the heavily falling snow, he turned to me and asked, "You are-," he paused, searching for the right word, "okay, with Nectorius?"

"Umm, he is a bit too flirty for my taste-," I started hesitantly, but he cut me off.

"No, no, I mean, you are okay with him being, you know, different?" he asked, cautiously.

"Oh. You mean his being gay?" I waved my hand, "Eh, as long as he is human..."

He flinched.

I hurried to explain, "Look, his sexual orientation doesn't really affect me. That's his personal business. Besides..." I trailed off, not really sure whether to tell him or not. However, I decided that it was up to Emmeline to decide who she wanted to tell and I won't take that choice away from her.

He glanced at me inquisitively and I quickly shook my head, "Nothing, nothing." Then casting a glance around for a topic change, because I sensed that Remus was venturing into the brooding territory, my eyes landed on what the locals had started referring to as the Shrieking Shack. "Hey, have you ever been in there?"

Remus glanced at me, startled, then turned his gaze towards the Shack, then me again, paling and then the shack again. His eyes were wide, and his hands had curled into fists.

"Uhh, why-" he croaked, then cleared his throat; I watched his behaviour in bewilderment. He continued, "-why do you ask?"

"Well, you are one-fourth of the Marauders. I figured that if there was a mystery then you lot won't be far behind...?"My voice ended in a high pitch making it a question, wondering if I had offended him somehow.

He turned away from me to stare at the Shrieking Shack, and was silent for so long that I didn't think he would answer, I had just decided to prompt him, when he said, "It's supposed to be dangerous."

I stepped forward and stood beside him, he turned his head minutely to look at me from the corner of his eye. "I don't know," I said, "If it was really dangerous, then Professor Dumbledore would have done something about it. I trust his judgement."

He turned to stare at me fully, and I got the feeling that I was being evaluated, my stomach twisted, this was some kind of a test. After a moment he said, "We should hurry if we want to be in time for dinner."

I didn't understand, was I up to the mark? Had I passed? All kinds of questions and doubts ran through my mind as we continued our trudge in silence.

I didn't want to lose Remus, not only because I valued his friendship but also for, what, I admitted guiltily to myself, were purely selfish reasons. He was the first guy to pay any kind of special attention to me, whether it was just for the holidays since he wasn't in the company of his friends and we didn't have the rest of the Hogwarts' populace around us remained to be seen. That was a worry for later. Another reason was that Remus was a Marauder and well, I could admit to myself that I was shallow enough to be proud and excited to be in the company of what constituted as Hogwarts royalty. Because, honestly, who wouldn't be?

We continued our journey in silence, which was enforced by the increasing intensity of the wind and the falling snow.

We reached Hogwarts' some time before dinner and sneaked in through the gatehouse because apparently Remus knew the password to open the gates. At that point I wasn't surprised by this at all; in fact I kind of expected it. It was like The Marauders owned the castle.

We didn't speak until we were in the Entrance Hall. Then, it was just like yesterday, we lingered, awkwardly waiting for the other to speak or leave, whichever came first.

Finally Remus opened his mouth, "So, meet you at dinner?"

I smiled, relieved. I had apparently received a passing grade on his test, "Yeah."

He smiled back, and then with a final nod to each other, we parted ways.

* * *

**A/N: **Do Review guys!


	7. Replies and Common Rooms

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Hey guys! So... I'm sorry? I know its been really long since my last update but life got in the way :/ Anyyyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter – Replies and Common Rooms **

As I got back to my room, I decided to draft a quick letter to Nici, asking her about the photo in Reg's possession and provided her with a hasty account of all that had happened since... yesterday? Had it only been two days that I had spent with Remus? It seemed longer than that.

I received a reply the very next day, at breakfast. Mercifully, I managed to arrive on time, though Remus was already situated at the Gryffindor table. He waved me over when he saw me.

We made polite chit-chat about classes just like we had last night at dinner, punctuated by light silences. I was finishing my pumpkin juice when the morning post arrived, Remus, to both our relief, didn't receive any post aside from his daily subscription of _The Daily Prophet_, while I got three. One was from my father, informing me of the family's departure to the states, while the second one was from Edgar Bones, my only guy friend, keeping me updated with his holidays and asking me about mine; and the last one was Vernicia's reply.

According to her, Reg had decided at the very last minute to stay back and hadn't notified his family till the proverbial eleventh-hour. In fact he had only deigned to inform her that he would not be going home, when she had been on her way to the platform to board the Hogwarts Express. This was followed by some less than pleasant adjectives, to describe the irresponsible behaviours of younger brothers. As to the matter of the picture in Reg's possession, as soon as she had read my letter she had proceeded to turn her luggage upside down and had _not found the picture _and so she concluded that the Reg had filched her photo. This was followed by even less pleasant adjectives to describe him. She also commanded me to write a more detailed account about everything that had happened with Remus and only then would she provide comments on it.

I couldn't help but grin and grimace at the same time at her words. Remus noticing my expression asked me about it, "It's Nici, I had asked her about the photo," I informed him, then before he could ask, I continued, "he did take it from her."

He nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, she seemed like the most likely candidate for the photo filching. Why the grimace though?"

I made a face, "Now I kind of regretting telling her about it," I cut my already shredded egg into smaller pieces, as much out of an inner discontent as it was to avoid eating them. I hated eggs or rather all kinds of poultry products, but since Remus had so thoughtfully loaded up a plate of them for me, I couldn't just _not_ eat them, "I can only imagine what she will say to him, I didn't want to get him into trouble."

He smiled in sympathy, "Ah yes, loyalty above all. But deciding who is more deserving of it is a nasty business."

I sighed and nodded, "That question plagues a Hufflepuff's worst nightmares." I took a big bite of the eggs and washed it down with some pumpkin juice, then turning to him I raised my eyebrows, letting a smile grace my lips, "So, what should we do today?"

He smiled back, "Well, it snowed heavily yesterday so Hogsmeade is out of the question. But it _is _Christmas Eve..." he trailed off, "What do _you _want to do?"

I leaned back and crossed my arms, tucking them closer to my body; the Great Hall wasn't the warmest place to be in during the winters. "Honestly? Sit in front of the fire and read a book."

His face broke into a grin, "Well, in that case, why don't we find ourselves a warm corner?" He grimaced, "That sounds a bit wrong, doesn't it?"

I chuckled. He got up while I quickly swept up my eggs in one swipe of the fork and stuck them in my mouth. He bent a little, placing his hands on the table and asked, "Hey, do you want to visit the Gryffindor common room?" His eyebrows were raised and eyes entreating, "It has a big fireplace and it is quite cozy."

My eyes widened, "But isn't that forbidden? I mean, are we allowed to go into each others' common rooms?"

"There isn't any express rule against visiting other common rooms but its not common practice, its a little like eating at some other houses' table," he waved a hand to encompass the tables around us, "and well, we normally do invite students from other houses to The Marauders annual end of the year party." He rubbed the back of his neck.

I had heard about the Marauders' end of the year party but had never been invited.

He continued, "And you must know by now that the Marauders take rules as a personal challenge."

I grinned in reply.

His smile was relieved, "So? Do you want to?"

"I..." I dragged the word out, "... will have to grab a book first."

His answering grin brightened the hall.

The rest of the day was spent sprawled in front of the fireplace, me on the couch, with my feet tucked under me and him on the rug resting his back against the couch, reading; with intermittent breaks for snacks.

Later that evening, I decided to lay down my book. I had been plagued with insecurities for the better part of the evening. Wouldn't Remus get bored of me if I kept reading like this? After all, no guy was actually content with spending the day constantly reading, right? Also, hypocritically I was starting to feel neglected; was he not interested in me? Did he just want to be friends? Of all the exploits of my friends with the opposite sex that I had been privy to, none of them had been about just reading together. Even Lily would have progressed to _some _kind of skin to skin contact by now!

So I laid my book aside, settled my on my stomach and laid my chin on the arm of the couch. I was now facing the armchair perpendicular to the couch over which Remus was sprawled, his legs hanging off the arms.

Sensing movement he turned towards me and raised an eyebrow a faint grin lining his mouth.

I raised my head and supported it with an arm, "Have you been into the Hufflepuff common room?" I asked.

He shifted a little, so that he was facing me properly and laid his book, still open face down on his chest.

"Why do you think I would have been into your common room?"

"Well, you know the location of all the common rooms..." I trailed off.

"And why would you say that? Maybe I know the location of just the Hufflepuff common room." Though his words were slightly curt, his expression was merely curious.

"Didn't you have a hand in redecorating the Slytherin common room into a pink and white theme, last year?" I asked, unable to hide my smirk.

"That can't be traced back to me," he smirked.

"Yeah, but-", the rest of my sentence was drowned out by the roar of the fireplace. I jumped nearly ten feet into the air.

Remus was instantly on his feet, with his wand out and I followed him, tripping over my own feet to put distance between me and the fireplace.

It was a second before the flames settled and I took out my own wand from my back pocket, however, try as I might I couldn't bring a single useful spell to the forefront of my mind.

As the flames settled, for a moment I was sure that I was hallucinating. Because there was no way that a_ reindeer _and a_ dog _were stepping out of the fireplace.

* * *

**A/N: **Hihihihihihi. Don't hate me! What do you think will happen next? :P Promise the next update is gonna be faster, so pleaaaaaaaaase Review!


	8. Animals and Marauders

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Yes, I know, I'm really really late. Again. And I'm really sorry! But the next update will be sooner, I promise. _And _it will have Sirius' POV! Also, get ready for some RemusXAudrey fluff in this chapter :3

* * *

**Chapter – Animals and Marauders**

For a moment all movement was suspended. My eyes, which were the size of bludgers by now, stared at the two animals, and they stared back with an, _ahem_, deer in the headlights expression.

Unconsciously, my mind registered the fact that they were completely decked up in Christmas paraphernalia. Small fairy lights entangled in the deer's antlers and a big red bulb on his nose, while the dog had a red collar with each edge lined with multi-coloured fairy lights and a miniature Christmas tree hanging from the middle.

The stand-off ended with the sound of skin thwacking against skin, making me jump and I whirled to see Remus's palm covering his face.

"Uhhh Remus?" I squeaked.

It seemed to physically pain him to remove his hand from his face and he took an inordinate amount of time to raise his eyes to mine. "I am sorry Audrey, you weren't supposed to see this."

I opened my mouth but couldn't think of what to say. The sound of movement made me whip my head back towards the animals, my wand extended. It seemed that both of them had taken a step forward but froze in their places when they met my gaze, one foreleg each in front of the other.

"Audrey," my gaze flipped back to Remus, he was approaching me cautiously with his hands outstretched and palms up.

I wasn't scared of animals as a rule; it was just the closed space that was making me twitchy, and apparently I was the one being treated as the skittish animal in this scene by Remus as well as the animals themselves. Even now, when I looked out of the corner of my eye, they were doing their best imitation of a statue but their wary eyes were trained on me.

"Audrey," Remus repeated, "you don't have to be scared."

"I am not," I said but the slight trembling of the hand that held my wand betrayed me. Remus was kind enough not to point it out. But I felt the need to clarify, "No, honestly, they just surprised me. I like dogs; I have one myself, Brownie, but a dog and a _deer_? _Inside_ Hogwarts? You have gotta admit, this kind of thing is unusual even by Hogwarts' standards."

"Its a stag," Remus corrected me unconsciously. I raised my eyebrows at him, and the 'stag' let out a snort, Remus hurried on, "but this is kind of usual for us."

_Usual?_ I mouthed. The animals unfroze, the stag started pawing the rug and let out little snorts while the dog started letting out small barks.

Remus spoke hastily over these noises, "Its a Marauder thing," at this both the stag and the dog took collective steps forward, their noises increasing in volume. I pointed my wand at them, and they retraced their steps, hastily. Remus moved, placing himself between us, his back to them and his palms outstretched in a placating gesture towards me.

"Remus-" I tried to manoeuvre myself so that I had a clear sight and aim of the animals, but Remus was having none of it.

"Audrey. Audrey," he placed his hands on my arms when I tried to find an opening beneath his underarm to aim, "listen to me, its a prank."

I finally shifted my focus to him.

"We do something like this every Christmas," he continued, his stare holding mine captive, "there's no need to be scared, its James', Sirius' and Peter's version of saying Merry Christmas. They would never," he hesitated a bit here then plunged on, "they would never hurt someone on purpose."

His hesitations made me wary but then when I looked towards the stag and the dog I saw that they had quietened and were doing their best to take up as less space as possible, while giving me large innocent eyes.

I bit my lip in contemplation, it was just like the Marauders to have a weird Christmas tradition. "Okay, if you say so." I gave a slight nod and his bunched shoulders loosened. "But what will you do with them now? Are you going to keep them?"

He let his hands slide from my shoulders slowly, leaving a trail of warmth on my arms, in their wake. He turned to inspect the subjects in question, one hand still touching the end of my sweater sleeve.

I tried not to make any unnecessary movements to jostle it; I think he was doing the same.

"We could keep the dog, and release the stag into the forbidden forest. But how will we get them out of here? Filch will still be patrolling, I don't think he understands the concept of Christmas." I mused.

Feeling the weight of a gaze on me I looked up to see Remus staring at me with an eyebrow and the parallel corner of a mouth tilted up. "_We_ are not going to be doing anything. I am sure those three must have an escape plan. While _I_ will escort _you _to your dorm and hope that by the time I come back these two will be gone," he directed the last loudly, over his shoulder to the two animals and they seemed to grunt in answer. I raised my eyebrows in surprise at Remus, he just shrugged.

"Come on, let's get out of here," he curled his hand around mine; his fingers were long and calloused and unusually hot against my own.

A pleasant warmth surfaced in my stomach. I glanced back at the dog and the stag even as Remus started in the direction of the door, they stared back at me.

I gave a mental shrug and followed Remus out of the Gryffindor common room.

We walked quietly through the halls, Remus was quite certain on which corridors to take to avoid Filch. He didn't drop my hand till we were near the kitchens, "I'll leave you here then," he said but didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave.

We dawdled there, neither willing to leave first. Finally he bent his head and swiftly, before I could even brace myself, planted a chaste kiss on my cheek. "Happy Christmas, Audrey Westfall," and with that he fairly ran back to his common room.

My breath hitched and I stared at the corner where he had disappeared with wide eyes. A giddy smile stretched my lips and I lifted a hand to touch my cheek, the touch of his lips had been too fleeting to leave an impression but I fancied that I could still feel them there.

It was a happy Christmas indeed.

* * *

**A/N: **Pleeeeeeeeaseeeeee Review!


End file.
